


It's That Moment

by Confession23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confession23/pseuds/Confession23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of the moment Regina realizes how she feels about Emma while they're enjoying coffee and each other's company at Granny's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I couldn't get out of my head :) Enjoy

You don’t even realize it at first. You’re just sitting across from her, watching as she wiggles in her chair like a dork.

The most adorable, beautiful dork.

You catch yourself grinning softly as your eyes are absolutely captivated, melting into the incredible human being in front of you.

And that’s the moment.

That’s the moment you realize you’ve never looked at anyone else that way before. No one’s ever made you feel the way she makes you feel.

Like everything in the universe came together to make sure this very moment happened.

Every heartbreak and tear, every smile and laugh. It all led you here.

To her.

To this moment.

The moment you realize you are without a doubt, 100%, completely and totally in love with her.

She notices you staring at her and she blushes, “What?”

“You’re cute, you know that,” is all you say, not yet ready to share the thoughts engulfing your mind.

She graces you with a shy smile that makes your heart ache to show her how you feel, but you don’t.

Not yet.

Instead, you remain fascinated by the amazing woman before you and hope that you don’t ever have to live without her.


End file.
